


i went to the store one day

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, cisgirl au, im bad at tagging omg, tw alcohol, tw profanity, tw shoplifting, tw theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: This is a Pharon (song)fic loosely based around I Went To The Store One Day by Father John Misty.Sharon’s stuck in a rut and Phi Phi’s lost direction in life. TWs in tags.





	i went to the store one day

Through the automatic doors, and out into the rain. Little April showers were one thing, but the lashing onto the asphalt was far more than a misting. Pulling up the hood of her jacket, Sharon moved through the cruelty of the weather towards the car, the near-date bottles of wine in the bag clinking together in rhythm with each step. The day was, and had been, rather quiet, as every day tended to be at this point - the stagnation of her life was becoming mind numbing. The boot popped open reluctantly, and she tossed the bag inside with a regrettable disregard for the glass. If any broke, she’d deal with it later.

Taking a cigarette from her pocket, the blonde leaned against the now closed car, sheltering the flame of the lighter with a free hand. At one time, things had been eventful. She recalled briefly the times she’d spent on stage, small comedy gigs, open mic nights. Her life had not changed, her arrangement was still the same, but it was sickeningly stale. Sharon had hoped that by this point in her life, she would have made it somehow. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took a drag. Instead of living the opulent life of the famed comedian, she found herself drunk in her flat most nights on expired wine.

When she opened her eyes, she found her gaze drawn to something. Shuddering in the rain, a girl whose long, brown hair spilled out past her own hood, hurried through the waterlogged carpark. She didn’t seem to have much on her, bar a disorganised facial expression, and a hoodie large enough that it hung loosely about her form. Though her head was down to avoid the rain, when black heels caught her vision, she moved her gaze up toward the woman observing her. Of course, she prickled at the stare, and snapped, “What do you want?”

Suddenly, there was an obvious fire lit in the young woman’s eyes, a nervous tendency towards aggression as defensive in her meagre frame.  
Sharon shook her head, “Nothing. You’ll get yourself in trouble barking at people like that.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Foul mouthed too?” A brow raised, and she pushed back off the metal, moving toward her, “I might look a little scary,” the hand with no cigarette gestured to the dark makeup on her features, “but I’m nothing to be afraid of.”  
The brunette swallowed hard, and turned her head away, avoiding eye contact, “Look, I need to go.” A hand in her pocket, trying to conceal something. From the shop door, a man’s voice called out with rage, and her eyes sparked with fright.

Sharon seized the woman’s arm, and pulled her toward the car, encouraging her in. Though there was an initial resistance, she snarled down “You can get arrested for theft, or you can go with me and I save your ass from jail.” At that point, she co-operated.  
In a brisk movement, she was inside, buckled up, and the car sped off out of the parking space, and onto the road.  
“I’m only coming with you because I can’t afford bail.”  
“Well… We’re not all rich.” A light snort, dismissive of the concept of high earning, “But you’re old enough to have a job, aren’t you?”  
“I lost my job.” She snapped.  
“Do you have a house? Where should I drop you off?”  
“I was staying on a friend’s couch, but she’s kicked me out.”  
“Huh.” Focusing on the road, she realized she was driving with no real direction.

There was a silence in the car, before the window whirred open, and the fugitive drew a box from her pocket, and lit her own cigarette. The voice beside her teased, “Well, if you wanted a smoke so bad, I would have given you one.”  
“Piss off. I don’t even know you,” A light chuckle followed the words as she sparked up, “That is a good point, though. I don’t know you.”  
“Well… My name’s Sharon. I make people laugh for a living in shitty bars in this town and live in a flat that’s almost as shitty as my job.”  
“I’d make fun of that, but it’s not like I’m doing better.” Blowing smoke from her lips and into the damp outside, she returned, “I’m Phi Phi. I’ve got no job and I guess I’m homeless again, pretty much.”

For a moment, the car was filled with an uncomfortable stagnation. Neither of them had the most glamorous of lives, but the bitterness in the younger of the pair’s voice betrayed a real hatred for her situation. The air was consumed by the low grumble of the car engine, and the white noise of the rain. Phi Phi watched the road as they drove to God knows where; she didn’t care where they went, in all honesty. Though the woman was kind of creepy, she didn’t see her to be the type to turn out to be a murderer. Something about her felt, relatively, safe.

Eventually, someone had to speak.  
“So, you didn’t answer my question. Where should I drop you off?” Pausing at a red light, Sharon glanced over as the girl flicked the cigarette butt out onto the wet tar, and rolled the window back up.  
“I… I don’t know,” Her voice broke a little as she spoke, “I mean, I left on a fight and she told me to leave, I don’t want to go back. I can’t really go back. But… I don’t have anywhere?”  
“If you’re comfortable coming to stay on the couch belonging to a woman you met less than 20 minutes ago, you’re more than welcome to come with me.” It might have been a risk to let the stranger come and stay, but at least it would make her life a little more exciting. Besides, at least she wouldn’t be lonely.  
“I guess I’ll have to. Thanks.”  
“I’ll warn you, it’s a mess in there.”

It took little time for them to arrive at the block of flats, where the graffiti on the walls was a warm welcome. A ground floor window was smashed in, and as they left the car, Sharon chided, “That’s not mine, I live on fourth.”  
As she moved around to the boot, she handed Phi Phi a bag filled with cheap instant coffee, and took the bag of wine herself. Fortunately, none of them had broken. Slamming the boot, she gestured to be followed, leading her inside the dismal complex.

The building wasn’t much prettier indoors than it was outdoors, but at least it was dry. Empty cider cans were scattered against the walls, and the brunette winced at the overwhelming stench of spilled booze and drunk men’s piss. This was an acquired taste, and now she knew why Sharon was so negative about this place in the car. Still better than a waterlogged sidewalk, she had to muse to herself, trying to focus on all the things worse than this. As they approached the lift, the out of service sign was a kick in the teeth, and they took the 4 flights of double stairs. When she got to the blonde’s door, Phi Phi was surprised she’d made it up alive.

Thank God, Sharon’s flat was actually quite normal. Aside from the odd empty bottle of wine, crisp packet, and empty box of cigs, the room was clean. The air was perfumed by a diffuser, and the scents of sandalwood and patchouli spilled out from it on a timer. Treading forward in waterlogged Converse, she felt a hand grip her elbow, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
“Shoes off, don’t drag dirt through my living room.”  
“Fine.” As she abandoned the footwear at the door, she gave the room another glance, and headed over to the kitchen, where she set down the bags, “Why do you need so much coffee?”  
“It was on offer.”

Putting away the wine, the blonde could feel brown eyes boring into her, and she answered, “This was on offer too. It’s pretty much at its expiration date; they were practically giving it away for free.”  
“You drink a lot?” A worried look crossed her features.  
“Yes and no. It’s casual, and I don’t get wasted, but most nights, I drink. Are you okay with that?” Raising a brow, she paused on the question.  
“Yeah. But, just try not to involve me. Do you have people round often?”  
“Not really. You’re my first house guest in a long while.”  
“That’s depressing.”  
“You’re homeless, who are you to talk?” She sneered.  
“Well, I’m not homeless anymore, unless you kick me out.”  
“Don’t test me.”

-

Six months in, and their arrangement hadn’t changed. Sharon made her way into the living room in the 4am dark, unstable on her legs from post show drinks. Her breaths were heavy, and shedding the coat that hung about her shoulders, she stumbled to the armchair where she slumped, trying not to make too much noise. Phi Phi still lived on the couch, snuggled into an old, uncovered quilt, undisturbed by the woman’s return. This had become a common Saturday night, though usually she found that soon after sitting, she’d open her eyes to the morning light and the smell of toast.

Tonight was different, she found, as she leaned back into the cushioning and tattered leather. The kitchen radio played gently, though whatever was spilling out from the speakers was hard to determine as the furnishing soaked up the noise in the space between the open plan rooms. Her eyes fluttered shut, but the wash of sleep didn’t seem to be coming, even after a while’s wait. Frustrated, she decided to pour herself another drink, and as she gathered a glass and bottle, she overestimated her remaining co-ordination. The quiet of the room was obliterated by the sound of shattering.

Phi Phi was quick to bolt upright, disorientated by sleep and breathless with shock. Her wide eyed gaze cut through the dim light to see Sharon’s startled face staring down at the puddle of red and chunks of glass. A scowl came to her features, and shoving the heavy duvet off of her, the brunette realized that it’d be better to deal with it herself, instead of allowing a drunk to cut their hands to pieces – or worse.  
“Go and sit down,” Her voice was gravelly with sleep, and she ushered the blonde quite brusquely over to the couch, “And don’t get anything gross on my blanket or I will harm you.”  
Looking over the back of the couch, a guilty Sharon watched the mess be cleared up, muttering an attempt of an apology.

Problem solved. Unfortunately, Phi Phi was now pretty awake, so as she returned to the couch, she turned the TV on at a low volume, shifting the duvet over her lap. After being offered it, the blonde joined her under the blanket, and put her feet up on the piled up letters on the coffee table. The sound of teleshopping now consumed the room, swallowing the silence between them. It wasn’t unreasonable that she was annoyed with Sharon now. That’s why the woman receiving the displeasure didn’t bother to speak until spoken to.

“Was your show good?”  
“It wasn’t bad. The tips were okay, but nothing to write home about.” Her voice held a slight slur, but it seemed she had it mostly together.  
“Did you pay for drinks?”  
“No, some people who hung around after the set did.”  
“Good. We have to pay rent.”  
“Do we have to talk about this now?” It was Sharon’s turn to sound angry now, “We’ve got enough money, its 4am on a Friday night, and my buzz is dying. I feel this isn’t the ideal time.”  
“Well when is?” Phi Phi barked, “Because I’ve got a shitty supermarket job where I earn nothing while working for most of the day, and you’re not here at nights! Not to mention you don’t even bother getting up before I go.”

This wasn’t a fight worth getting into, and sighing, the night owl moved slightly further away. In the morning, they could have this as a conversation, when they were both more awake and clear headed. The brunette didn’t persist, and accepted that Sharon had submitted. She didn’t really have the energy to carry on fighting since her sleep was disturbed. Moving to a more comfortable position, her head on the arm of the chair and her legs now over the blonde’s with little regard to her thoughts about it, Phi Phi settled back down.  
“If you need to leave, just push my legs off. I shouldn’t wake up.”

By 5am, the quiet had returned, the TV having timed out, and the radio’s drawl stifled by the ringing in her ears. Maybe Sharon wouldn’t sleep tonight, but she was relieved that Phi Phi could. Her gaze fell on the woman, and she considered in her sobering mind that this could have been a bit creepy, should she have woken up. But she wouldn’t, and that wouldn’t matter. Their time together had built a bond, and it wasn’t until she was out that night that she realised how intense it had gotten. Reliance could have been a way to describe it, but she was thrown by where her mind went when she was flirting after the show.

What would Phi Phi think?

Maybe it was a natural concern, given that they lived together. If she brought someone home, it would be an uncomfortable encounter, but that wouldn’t be it. When she was offered to go back to the hotel with the stranger, she still had that persistent thought. Why would it matter what Phi Phi even thought of her? But it was enough to put her off. Sighing, she tapped her nails absentmindedly on the skin of the woman’s leg, and ceased when a grumpy growl left the sleeping woman. On the couch in the muted light, Sharon found her thoughts drifting in a slightly different direction.

How would I feel if she brought someone home?

Even the consideration made her wince. It was an unlikely circumstance, one she was surprisingly thankful for, given that the younger woman had little time to go out and meet people. The idea though was enough to turn her stomach. This was ridiculous, and probably inappropriate. Catching feelings for a friend wasn’t uncommon, or strange, but when it came down to the technicalities of it all, Phi Phi was a tenant. Not long after she got her job, they had to inform the building she was living here. If things went badly, she could easily just report Sharon. That would be a messy situation for them both.

The rational part of her brain, shrouded slightly by a brewing headache and the dwindling buzz, told her that she should tell the girl how she felt. If she did it seriously, honestly, and sensitively, then the worst that she would get is rejection. Plus, maybe she would be pitied if she appeared weak when she did it. The alternative was to come home with someone, and see how she reacted. But that would get messy fast. Groaning, she leaned back into the plush and glanced over her sleeping face – sitting here watching would do her no good. With a delicate grasp, she moved the legs off of her lap, and retired to her bedroom.

-

Sharon had tried to tell her – she had made four attempts to over the month. Whenever she tried, the words got caught in her throat, or she second guessed it, or Phi Phi seemed generally uninterested in having a conversation. But that wasn’t all that she’d been doing. She’d been drinking less, coming home early. Having been conscious enough to remember the complaint about her apparent laziness, the blonde had been getting up earlier. Only about an hour before her flatmate left for work, but it was still something.

Today though, she’d gotten up at around the same time. As soon as she walked into the living room, Phi Phi took a double take. With narrowed eyes, she looked the woman up and down, clearly befuddled to be joined so early in the day. It was 9am; she couldn’t have been asleep for more than a couple of hours.  
“Is this… you for the day?” Her tone was hesitant, like she was suspicious.  
“Well, I didn’t go to sleep in clean clothes,” Gesturing to her outfit, she took a seat at the dining table.  
“Do you want breakfast?”  
“Sure.”

The whole while she was cooking, the brunette kept looking over her shoulder. When she was over her initial shock, she appreciated the company, and was glad that her complaint had been recognised. There was a doubt in her that she would do this every day, but she tried to keep the cynicism out of her head. Setting the food down on the table, coupling it with a coffee each, she joined her.  
“Are you gonna keep doing this? Because if so, we need to get more breakfast food,” She mused.  
“I’ll try to, but don’t be harsh on me if I don’t get up.” Sipping her drink, she followed up, “You told me you wanted me to get up for you, so I am.”  
“I didn’t say that,” Her voice came out as an embarrassed grumble, “I said I didn’t like that you weren’t up before I left.”  
“Well, now I am.”

It was a lot of small talk at first, mostly about the food and work. This had been their longest chat in a while that they were both sober and wide awake for. When they were finished, Sharon offered to tidy up, and it was much appreciated. Starting work at 12pm meant that Phi Phi had a decent amount of free time left, and was glad to not be wasting that on cleaning. Instead, she dismissed herself from the table, and moved to stand at the counter, watching the other woman do the dishes. This was like a miracle, but it did get her a little concerned. The paranoid part of her mind was waking up, and eventually, she questioned her.

“Are you not telling me something?” It sounded a lot more accusing than she wanted, and that was only clear to her when she saw the woman’s startled face.  
“What, I can’t do something nice for you?”  
“That’s not what I mean, but it’s odd. Like, you’ve never really put in an effort for me. If you’ve got bad news, just say it.”  
“I don’t have bad news!” She snapped back, a face of disbelief, “If I did, I would say.”  
“Okay.” She seemed slightly pacified by the words, “But, why are you doing all this?”  
“Because you deserve it, and I feel slightly bad that I’ve been a shitty flatmate.”  
“You’re not bad, but…” The hesitation came from a sense of embarrassment again. She backed away, and wandered over to the couch.  
“But?” She glanced over toward the couch, trying now to hurry through the dishes.

Phi Phi folded up her quilt and set it down on the floor by the couch, so that it wasn’t in the way when she sat down. She needed to gather her thoughts a little before she answered, and elected to make that time by turning on the TV, pretending to be briefly distracted. What she wanted to say needed to come out in a way that wouldn’t be humiliating. Deep breaths, she tried to compose herself a little. She couldn’t sit down; she was far too restless. Instead she ambled to the back of the couch, leaning onto it for support.

“I wasn’t angry that you’re a bad flatmate. I was angry because you’re never around when I want you. Which is… more often than I want to admit.”  
“Oh,” Abandoning the dish gloves, she made her way over to the brunette, smiling reassuringly.  
“I can handle lonely, that’s fine. I’m kind of used to it. But I want to spend time with you. Not when you’re drunk, or for 5 minutes while you’re half asleep just before I leave. There’s been whole weeks where we’ve not spoken, and I hate it.”  
“I’m sorry,” Sharon moved a little closer, and rested a hand on her cheek, brushing away a tear.  
“I can’t believe I’m crying about this…”  
“It’s alright; it’s okay to be upset. I didn’t realise you felt that way.”

Taking her to the front of the couch, Sharon sat her down, and held one of her hands in her own. For someone so small, she was startled at the strength of the returning grip. They sat there for a while, both deliberating what the best thing to say would be. If anything, this was an opportunity for the blonde to voice how she felt, but she was concerned she’d misinterpreted the situation and it would lead to discomfort. Brushing her thumb absentmindedly over the back of Phi Phi’s hand, she sighed, glancing up at her. She’d stopped crying, but she looked flustered and stressed, and her cheeks were still damp. Fortunately, she’d not gotten made up for work yet.

“You mean a lot to me, you know? You have since I met you.” Phi Phi started, trying to make eye contact as best as she could. Her voice still warbled when she spoke, but other than that, she had it together. “I mean, we met in the parking lot and you helped me get away with stealing.”  
Sharon laughed a bit, and squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.  
“You did that, and you didn’t even know me. You let me stay here without knowing me. And you didn’t kick me out when you found out how ratty and annoying I can be.”  
“I won’t deny that, but it’s forgivable. You’re pretty sweet when you’re in a good mood.”  
A blush lingered on her cheeks now, “I never thanked you properly for letting me in. So, thank you.”  
“It’s okay.”

Shifting closer on the couch, it was Sharon’s turn to speak now.  
“When we met that day, I was sick of what my life had become. It was boring, and repetitive, and miserable. If it wasn’t for you, things would be the same. Hell, I don’t have work tonight, so I probably would be day drinking on the couch and worrying I couldn’t make rent.”  
Phi Phi had moved closer, her knee bumping against the blonde’s, and her misty eyes watching her intently.  
“Having you here has changed me so much. Having you here meant that I had someone to try to be good for, someone to try not to disappoint. I couldn’t make reckless decisions because it would affect you. And… I don’t want you to think badly about me.”  
“Is that why you’ve never brought anyone home?” She teased.

A silence fell on them, and the gothic woman tilted her head away, slightly uncomfortable with the truth. This was the exact moment to tell her; she had pretty much cornered her into it. Guilt spread across Phi Phi’s face like wildfire, a fear that she’d brought up a bad memory or pushed things too far. Before she could apologize though, she was cut off.  
“The answer to that isn’t exactly no. I’ve not brought anyone home because I’m not interested in anyone I’ve met in bars.”  
“Good.”  
“Good?”

Her doe eyes widened as she realised just how she’d reacted. Any further words were caught in her throat now, and she was slightly terrified of the response it would get.  
“That’s reassuring then.” Sharon couldn’t help but chuckle, her prior reluctance decimated by the woman’s flustered response, “For a while now, I’ve liked you. I didn’t tell you though in case you got uncomfortable and left, or worse, reported me.”  
“I wouldn’t have done that,” She mumbled, “Because I like you too. And also because I don’t make enough to find a place of my own.”  
“Good thing you won’t have to.”


End file.
